


Breakfast and a Show - August 25, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Podcast: Fanatical Fics and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26103115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708
Kudos: 2





	Breakfast and a Show - August 25, 2020

"What an interesting choice for breakfast this morning," Hermione said, peering at the fried objects in front of her. She continue, "What is this?"

"Come on Herms, it's calamari! Little fried up bits of squid. Enjoy!" Ron said, shoveling the friend seafood on his plate and reaching for the lemon and tartar sauce.

Ron had eaten several pieces, and others in the Great Hall had also consumed quite a bit. Suddenly, things went sideways.

The bits of tiny fried squid started moving along the table. Those that had eaten looked glazed over and began shuffling around, attaching anything and everything around them. 

Hogwarts Castle itself moaned in pain and grief - were these it's children with the Giant Squid that had been eaten?

Students ran from the Great Hall to try and protect themselves. 

Harry cast Expelliarmus on several pieces of squid and their tentacles all flew back but not off.

"Albus, what are we going to do?" Minerva asked as she picked up one of the kitten-kids who was playfully batting a tiny zombie fried squid back and forth.

"Enjoy more Sushi!" Dumbledore exclaimed.


End file.
